Deals & Demon
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Jack is hurt and alone with no hope of survival until a black-eyed demon offers him a way out. Prompt: Making a deal with a demon. ONESHOT


**Deals + Demons**

**Jack is hurt and alone with no hope of survival until a black-eyed demon offers him a way out.**

**Prompt: Making a deal with a demon**

**Tags: making a deal with a demon, demon Mac, army Jack, injured Jack, sealed with a kiss, demon AU**

Jack was unbearably hot, he was always hot in this godforsaken desert but this heat was different. This heat was emitting mainly from the large gash on his right thigh, he had a strip of his shirt tied around it to stop the bleeding but the infection had set in already.

Jack let his head loll against the stone of the cave he had found shelter in the previous day. His team had been ambushed, they had all been basically slaughtered, Jack had tried to save his EOD tech but a bullet to the head wasn't something you could come back from. Jack had managed to get away with scrapes, cuts and a large gash on his thigh, he was dizzy with blood loss when he stumbled upon the cave and he had hidden there.

Jack closed his eyes tightly as he heard gunshots in the distance, he didn't know if it was his people or the enemy. In this state, he didn't have many options on what to do if he wanted to survive.

"Well this looks pretty desolate," A male voice rang out in the cave and Jack jolted back into awareness, hand flying down to his hip where his gun was located. Jack blinked slowly at the lean blond man who was leaning on the wall across from him; he was wearing dusty jeans shoved into boots. He had a plain shirt under a worn brown leather jacket; the blond was twisting and pulling at a paperclip as he stared at Jack.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack snapped, his vision starting to go grey at the corners.

"Someone who can help you, if you want me to that is." The blond pushed off the wall and walked over to Jack, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the injured soldier.

"Help me how?" Jack asked, not relaxing his hold on his gun as he stared up at the blond who was rather pretty actually.

"Just make a little deal with me," The blond tilted his head, lips turning up into a predatory smile and a gasp slipped from Jack's lips when the blond's eyes went pitch-black.

"You're a…" Jack said in shock, he had heard the myths but he never expected to be faced with one in real life.

"A demon, but I can save your life, Jack." The blond demon knelt down allowing Jack to see him more clearly and see his face reflected in those black as night eyes.

"What do you want in return?" Jack knew nothing came for free with a demon.

"I want a partner, I've been alone for a long time now and I'm lonely. I won't turn you into a demon or anything like that don't worry, just some companionship." The blond explained, suddenly looking like a kicked puppy and Jack had a need to gather the blond into a hug, but everything hurt too much right now.

"Companionship huh? I can do that," Jack decided and a smile appeared on the blond's face, it was soft and relieved making Jack smile as well.

"A deal is made then," The blond leaned forward, cupping Jack's chin as the demon pressed their lips together in a kiss. Jack moaned against the soft and warm lips, he felt like he was melting into the demon and it was by far the best, most nerve-exploding kiss he had ever had.

"I'll see you soon Jack," The demon whispered when their kiss broke and Jack was lost to darkness.

~~/~~

Jack looked around the room his commander had told him to wait in. It had been a month since that night in the cave and his kiss with that pretty, blond demon.

"Dalton, good to see you back on your feet." Commander Brighton said as he entered the room, Jack snapping off a salute on reflex.

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said and relaxed into the at ease position when Brighton waved his hand dismissively.

"You're back on active duty as an Overwatch again and I have your new EOD tech here for you to meet." Brighton opened the door again and Jack felt his heart jump into his throat as a familiar blond stepped into the room, clad in an army uniform.

"Angus MacGyver, nice to meet you." The demon smiled at Jack who had gone frozen.

"Get to know each other, your first mission is in two hours," Brighton ordered and both men saluted the Commander as he left.

"What are you doing here?" Jack snapped, taken aback.

"We made a deal Jack and I'll have you know I was an EOD tech before I became well a demon, so I have all the proper training," MacGyver said smugly.

"You wanted companionship and so you signed up for the army?" Jack asked looking at him like he was insane, but well he was a demon.

"You're here so where else would I be?" MacGyver asked looking at Jack like he was the insane one.

"So Jack, let's get to know each other." MacGyver smiled, leaning forward and eyes flashing black and Jack felt himself smiling in return.


End file.
